Macross Trek
by Dave19941000
Summary: In 2016 the Megaroad 01's fold engines have a problem and not Megaroad has made contact with a ship that has humans on it that's from Earth but they have never heared of Zentradi or UN Spacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Macross or Star trek Franchises'.

This is my first fan fit so please excuse any sloppiness or bad grammar.

There were several bright Purple and Orange circles that lit the deep nothingness of space in the uninhabited system. At the same moment each of the Bright Circles revealed a ship, most were large green ships that had a rough yet smooth exterior appetence. There were several different models making up the force about a dozen strong, but the ship that appeared in the middle of the fleet was different, very different.

The Ship had a longer length then the other ships, and most of the exterior was massive windows, and the rest had a grey color.

On the bridge of that ship there was chaos. "Michael, where are we?" Yelled a woman who was in her mid twenties. There where alarms going off all over the ship and where so loud it was almost defining in some areas. "I don't know, something happened when we activated the fold-drive and we missed our target by about twenty million kilometers, Captain Hayase." The man who worked at the navigation console replied.

'God dame it' She thought 'this is the eighth fold problem cents we left earth four years ago and the third to happen in a month.' That was a problem considering there are only four folds per month. "Status of our escorts?" She looked out the bridge's window at a zentradi escort ship that was apparently drifting as the engines had parts floating around it. "All ships have between minor and major engine damage, all fold engines are heavily damaged and none are operational, including Megaroad's." Another one of the officers said.

"Were dead in the water in other words. Launch all Lightning III Fighters and Destroids. Michael, who long will repairs take?" She ordered. "Ma'am, with all thirteen fold engines in their present state we don't have the resources to fix them after last week's damage to them. We need to ask for assistants from UN Spacy if we want to fix them." Requesting assistance from UN Spacy needed to be authorized by the Mayor, and Misa and him had a few disagreements to many. She picked up the phone that was to be used to call the Mayor directly. "(Sigh) Mr. Mayor, we need to ask UN Spacy for assistance… But sir… we need their help with the fold engines… I don't care sir, I have a fleet to maintain and that's that." She held the phone far from her head when the Mayor yelled into it so loud the other officers on the bridge could hear the mayor say something about "Insubordinate Wanker". But because he knew she was right, he had approved sending a signal for aid.

When she hung up the phone she cursed under her breath "Baka, British Snob." Too quietly for anyone to hear. "Frederic, send a signal to earth requesting aid to repair out engines. Takoshi, tell all squad there going to need to pull double shifts until UN forces arrive." "Yes ma'am." The two replied. She had a feeling her husband was going to be upset, but she also had the feeling he's understand, and that she would be the one cooking dinner for the next few days.

"Alright Skull Squad, it's zero hour, our shift is over, Apollo Squad will be replacing us until 1200 hours, all Thunderbolts return the base." Hikaru was happy his shift was over, considering it was twice as long as standard 6 hour shifts for fighter pilots. He knew Miku was asleep, he didn't think a two year old could stay up until midnight. 'Misa' Hikaru thought 'what happened if we need help from UN Spacy, is our mission over after only four years?' When he got to his apartment he noticed a note was left on the dinner table. It read:

Dear Hikaru,

I'm sorry about the double shift, but our fold-engines are ruined again and like I told you the last time that happened, we're out of spare parts for the fold engines. I'll take care of Miku and make dinner until we get the engines fixed and you get back to a regular shift.

Love, Misa.

P.S. I have something I need to tell you before we go to work tomorrow.

'Well, that's reassuring' He thought to himself. 'Now we're dead in the water again. And now we need UN Spacy's help. I wonder what she wants to talk about though.' He didn't think much about it and just went to bed.

"Michael, what happened?" Minmei asked "The alarms are still going off in some places." Michael had just returned from the bridge and had met up with Minmei at her uncle's restaurant. "Our fold engines died again but we can't fix them, so UN Spacy needs to help us. There are rumors we may have failed our mission and will need to return to earth, but I don't think they would have built this ship if just replacing the fold engines a few times if enough to recall us." Minmei let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I've gotten too used to this city." and Minmei wasn't the only one, almost everyone would rather live the rest of there lives on the ship then return home.

"So Minmei, would you mind having dinner with me tonight?" Michael asked.

"Michael, you know where just friends, ok?" She knew he had a crush on her, but she didn't mind being his friend.

"I know, I meant here at Nyan Nyan."

"Ok, I guess I am hungry. But this isn't a date; I don't want to hear people say you and me have something going on or that where more than friends"

"Ok, I promise no one will be saying anything." Although he wouldn't mind if there was a rumor or two.

"Misa, last night I saw your note, what did you want to talk about?" Hikaru asked. She was about to leave because her shift started about four hours before his.

"Oh that, I don't think now's the right time, how about when you get back tonight then we talk about it."

"Alright, but is it important?"

"Yes on a personal level, no on a professional level." She said.

'In other words, it can wait.' He thought.

"Alright, goodbye." He said before kissing her.

When she was gone he went back to taking care of Miku.

1428 hours.

"Sir, unidentified ship has just entered the edge of the system." Michael said when a red dot appeared on his radar.

"Alright, launch all fighters and prepare for battle, it's too soon to be from earth." Misa replied.

"Alright Skull Squad arm your missiles and get into formation Delta." Hikaru said over the intercom.

"Yes sir."

"Sir, I have it on visual."

"Alright Skull 3 what do you see?"

"Sir, it's about half the size of megaroad, its grey, the front if a sort of saucer like in an old si-fi movie, but the back is hard to describe, but I can see what looks like two long blue tubes for discharge, one on each side."

"Skull 3, I can see it to. Open a communication connection with Megaroad." Hikaru ordered.

"This is Megaroad." A man's voice was on the intercom.

"Megaroad, connection is set for first contact, ship is at 25 kilometers and has not moved, where ready when you are." Hikaru had a beat of sweat go down his face, there were many ways this could go bad and at 25 kilometers he knew they were in the ship's firing range.

On the bridge of the SDF-2, Misa and the mayor moved to a Audio-Visual communications monitor.

"Open a channel to the alien ship." She ordered.

"Uh, Captain, there sending one to us."

"Then I guess they want to talk." She said.

The monitor screen showed a bridge that was large. It had two forward control panels, what looked like the captains' chair, and several consoles behind it, slightly elevated. The crew looked human.

"Protoculture, there human." Exclaimed Misa's zentradi aide, who was just out of the camera's sight.

"Yes, we are human." Said the man sitting of what she thought was the captains' chair. "And apparently so are you."

Misa cleared her throat. "I'm Captain Misa Hayase-Ishisho of the UN Spacy ship SDF-2 Megaroad."

"And I'm Mayor Christopher Smith of Megaroad city." The mayor said.

The bald man from the other ship looked like he was confused.

"I see, I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets ship USS Enterprise."

Takoshi felt a shill go down his spin when he heard the word "enterprise".

"Something wrong Takoshi?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, it's just, my grandfather died on the Yamato during world war two and the name enterprise, well…"

"I see." Michael replied.

"Captain Picard, what are your intentions?" Misa asked.

"I hope to open relations between the Federation and your government." His answer relived Misa.

"Alright, shale we meet in your ship or ours?"

"I would prefer my ship if that's alright."

"It is, I'll have a shuttle ready in an hour." Misa replied.

"Alright Captain Hayase, I'll see you in an hour." He closed the communication line.

'So' she though 'we're not alone out here, at least this seems to be a friendly people we found.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the shuttle moved to the Enterprise's airlock the people on both sides were wondering how the other could be human. On the enterprise side they though they may have been from a lost earth colony or the descendents of humans taken from earth by aliens. On the Megaroad side they though they may have been taken from earth by the protoculture.

When the airlock opened the enterprise crew stood at attention. Six people walked out, and Picard noticed one of them had pointed ears and immediately though he was Vulcan, until he saw him smile and knew he wasn't. 'Is he Romulan?' He thought, and he could see the others thought the same by the expression on their faces.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I'm Captain Picard."

"Hello Captain, I'm Captain Hayase-Ishisho. This is my husband Commander Ishisho" She pointed to Hikaru. "My first officer Takoshi, Lt. Black" She pointed to Michael. "Mayor Christopher "Baka" Smith, my aide Lt. Yagamoto" She pointed to her Zentradi aide "and Lynn Minmei."

Picard then introduced his officers, and when he saw them all staring at Lt. Worf he told them he's a Klingon.

Because Captain Picard only needed to talk with Misa and Chris, the rest of the group was given a tour of the ship.

When the tour got to engineering Minmei turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't looking." She said.

"It's ok, it was my fault." The young man replied.

When Minmei looked at him she saw a man who couldn't be much older than her.

"No, I wasn't looking. Hi, I'm Minmei." She extended her hand.

"Hi Minmei, I'm Ensign Wesley Crusher." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Crusher, as in Dr. Crusher?"

"Yes, she's my mother."

"I see, do you know where engineering is, I was on a tour and got separated from the group."

"It's this was, I was just going there myself."

When they got to engineering, La Forge had a sigh of relief.

"There you are Minmei." Ls Forge asked, he was the one giving the tour.

"I just turned a wrong corner and ran into Wesley." She was a little embarrassed to say she got lost.

Wesley was staring at Yagamoto, wondering what he was.

"Hi, I'm Lt. Yagamoto."

"Hi, I'm Ensign Crusher." He continued to stare at him.

"You're wondering what species I am aren't you?" He nodded.

"I'm Zentradi."

"I've never heard of a species called the Zentradi before."

"I could answer some questions you may have later." Yagamoto said before getting back to the tour.

Wesley turned his attention back to Minmei.

"Minmei, have you seen the Holodeck yet?"

"No, why?"

"Cmd. La Forge, would you mind if I show Minmei the Holodeck as part of her tour?"

"Why not, I don't think she would be interested in the ships engines anyway." La Forge answered.

"So this Holodeck, what is it?"

"I see, well that explains your ship having a Mayor," Picard had been wondering why a ship would have a mayor. "But what is this UN Spacy?"

"It stands for United Nations Spacy. Spacy meaning space navy."

"I see, now about your people, both the humans and Zentradi, where are you from?"

"The Zentradi where created as a worrier race for a long extinct alien species, our humans are from a planet called earth." Misa saw a choked look on Picard's face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I know humans are from earth, but I meant where your fleet is from."

Now Misa had a choked look on her face.

"Captain Picard, our fleet is from earth, we left four years ago and because of resent engine problems we sent a message requesting aide."

"That answers the question of your signal to earth requesting aide but now this brings up more questions. Meany members of the crew are from earth, including myself, and I have never heard of your ship or the Zentradi."

"But how is that possible, we launched from Alaska-Yard in New Macross city four years ago. All of the humans over four years old are from earth." Misa thought it was some sort of joke.

Lt. Troy was sitting next to Captain Picard, and when he looked at her she whispered to him. "There both confused, Captain Hayase thinks you're lying, they truly believe there from earth."

Picard pressed on the console in front of him. The screen behind him showed a picture of the planet earth.

"Is this the planet you mean, Captain Hayase?"

"That looks like earth before the rain of death." Christopher said.

"The rain of death?" Troy asked.

"It's the name we gave the orbital bombardment of earth by the Zentradi during the war. Earth looked like that before but now it looks very different. The environment is recovering well but there are lakes and craters everywhere from the bombardment." Misa explained.

Picard looked at Troy who nodded to say she was saying the truth. 'This is going to be very complicated.' Picard thought to himself.

"Wow, this place really looks like Paris." Minmei said as Wesley walked with her down a street in a recreation of Paris.

"I thought you'd be impressed. But how do you know what Paris looks like?"

"I've never been, but before we left earth I had seen picture of Paris before the war."

"What war?" Wesley was confused.

"I'll talk about it later. Everything here looks and feels and even smells real." She was still in a bit of shock at how real the Holodeck seemed.

"Hey Minmei, I have a question."

"Yes, Wesley?"

"Lt. Yagamoto said he was a Zentradi, are you a Zentradi?"

"No, I'm human, why would you think I wasn't?"

"It's because of your blue hair, I've never heard of a human who has blue hair."

"Really, where I lived there were about the same number of people with blue hair as brown or red or green hair."

"Greed hair?"

"I guess the humans from where you come from just don't have all the same hair colors as where I do. Hey, look at that restaurant, I wish I could eat at a place like that."

"We can Minmei, the computer can replicate it and transport it here, so it's like the restaurant is real."

"Well, would you mind eating then, I'm starving."

"Alright."

After they took a seat in outside the restaurant at a table and ordered there lunch Wesley asked "Where are you from Minmei?"

"My parents where Chinese but I was born and raised in Tokyo."

"You were born on earth?"

"Born and raised."

"How about you tell me about your past and I'll tell you about mine."

"OK, where should I start…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Captain, there's a message from Megaroad." An ensign told Captain Picard.

"Put it up." He said.

The screen in the conference room showed the SDF-2's second officer.

"Captain Hayase, Picard." They both nodded to him. "I have bad news that'll explain the problem of both our ships being from earth but neither seems to have been aware of the other's existence until now."

"So what is it?" Misa asked.

"I understand why our fold engines have had trouble this last month. Every fold we've had trouble with them we not only moved through space but also reality. In other words Captain, where in another universe, we have been for a month now." Misa's gasp wasn't a surprise to him.

Misa thought about what that meant, never seeing her old friends, never showing Miku the SDF-1, most of the people she knew lived on earth, there earth, the one she had been raised on. 'How will the crew take this? And Hikaru?'

Mayor Christopher "Baka" Smith decided to return to Megaroad to make the announcement to the crew and colonists about the reality of the situation. All but one of them decided to go back.

"Minmei, why do you want to stay?" Hikaru asked.

"I need to let this sink in, and they asked if I wanted to stay, so I said yes."

"Well if that's what you want, I'll see you in a few days. Bye."

"Bye."

"So you're staying?"Wesley had gone to the airlock to see them leave, but he'd overheard her saw she was staying.

"Yes, I need to think about what being in another universe means." She gave him a mysterious smile.

"If you're here for a few days would you mind having dinner with me?"

She was surprised at his boldness and tried to say no, like she always did with Michael, but she heard herself say "Sure, were?"

"Ten Forward, I think you remember where it is."

She did, but she replied "No, could you lead the way?"

"Ok" He took her hand and she moved in closer to him.

Dr. Crusher, Cmd. Ricker and Lt. Cmd. Data where sitting at a table in Ten Forward playing cards. Ricker saw the door open and the sight put a smile on his face. Crusher saw him smiling so she turned her head to see. She didn't know what to think. Her son was with the young girl from Megaroad.

"Looks like your son works fast." Ricker said jokingly.

She laughed. "Well he gets that from his father. I just hope he doesn't rush into a something without thinking about it. Will, what do you know about her?"

"Not much, she's a singer, she's the right age for him, everyone in there fleet know who she is, that's about it."

"(Sigh) I just don't like the idea of my baby with a girl we know pretty much nothing about."

"Well, how much do you want to bet your parents felt the same way when you started dating?"

"Maybe a few slips of latinum, but I guess you're right, they probably where."

"You're going to need to let him go eventually and he's already twenty-two, he'd be gone by now if he he'd made it into the academy."

"The academy, that's funny, isn't it Will? He's saved this ship several times even though this ship's the flagship with Starfleet's best and brightest, yet he failed three times before Picard pulled a few strings and made him an ensign. And then we made contact with the Dominion, now this, what next?"

"Probably something that lives in space that's the size of a planet." William said with a laugh.

She laughed and returned her attention back to the game, looking over her shoulder once every few minutes.

"Your mom keeps looking at me." Minmei said. "Does she think I'm going to eat you?"

"She's like that whenever I have a…" He found himself without a word to describe their dinner.

"Date? Whenever you're on a date?" Minmei asked, she knew he was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yea, on a date. So what do you think of the ship?"

"This place is amazing, the Holodeck, the transporter, the shuttle bay, all of it."

"Your ship is interesting to, your fighters, your city; your ship's don't use dilithium, and your faster than light engines aren't warp drive, that's unheard of."

"Well before today I'd never heard of dilithium or warp drive."

When they were done he escorted her to her guest quarters.

"Wesley, could you come in please?"

"Alright." When they were inside they sat of the couch. After several minutes of small talk, Minmei put her arms around Wesley and started to cry on his torso.

"Wesley, I'll never see him again, now who do I have? Just my aunt, uncle and a few friends."

Wesley knew what it was like to lose family, but what made it worst for Minmei was that her cousin wasn't dead. He stroked her hair to try and calm her down.

"It's alright Minmei, it's alright." He kissed her forehead to help calm her down.

Minmei lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. After a long moment he moved his head in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, and she could feel his arms around her. She didn't remember how but five minutes later they were both in her bed.

"Hey guy's" Ensign Clark said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Ensign Crusher didn't come back to our quarters last night, and guess where I saw him before he went to his shift?"

The other Ensigns couldn't tell who he was with, usually when one of them was acting like this it was because of a romance, but there wasn't anyone they knew who was acting unusual, apart from him of course.

"Who Clark?" Ensign Samantha asked, mostly out of jealousy because she had a crush on him.

"That girl from the Megaroad, Lynn Minmei. Yesterday I say them in Ten Forward on a date and this morning I saw him leave her quarters."

News travels fast on a starship and within an hour everyone was talking about the latest gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misa and Hikaru where eating breakfast when Hikaru asked "Misa, when we left the Enterprise did you see the look in Minmei's eyes?"

"Yes, that worries me; did she meet anyone on the tour?"

"Yes, an Ensign named Wesley Crusher, Dr. Crusher's son. She spent a few hours with him in the Holodeck."

"That's bad, you know her, she's jump right into this instead of taking it slow and thinking it threw. I think you did that once to Hikaru, am I right?"

"Yes, my high school sweetheart, I jumped right in and had a few days of fun and never talked to her again, if I'd thought about how to do it I'd probably be married to her and I'd have never gone to the launch of Macross and meet you."

"Well that's a good thing for me, but for Minmei this could be bad, I'd love to at least see her with someone who deserves her."

"That would be a nice thing to see. Hey Misa, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…"

Minmei woke up with the sound of an alarm clock. When she heard the sonic shower she knew the night before wasn't a dream. She got dressed and replicated breakfast, and laid out Wesley's uniform on the bed. She slowly eats her breakfast until Wesley walked out of the bedroom in his uniform.

"We need to talk" They both said at the same time.

Wesley spoke first. "Last night was a mistake."

"I know, I was upset that I'd lost my cousin and you where there. This is my fault."

"No Minmei, this is my fault. From the first time I got on this ship seven years ago I've never had an actual relationship with someone. When I would meet a girl and just start to be her friend she was already gone. I wanted to be your friend but I went too far when I knew you were vulnerable." Wesley cursed himself, that kiss had ruined something he had liked, that he's wanted to work. He knew what he needed to do now so not to make things worst then they already where. "I got to go, and I won't be coming back after my shift is done."

"That's probably for the best." She was thinking of Michael for some reason. If he found out there friendship would be over, she didn't love him, but she like having him as a friend. She suddenly realized that this was probably how Hikaru felt before he had started dating Misa. She was confused and scared, and she needed to help.

'Great, good job Wesley, this time you didn't need to wait for her to leave this time, soon you'll just meet the perfect girl of your dreams and after three hours never see her again, and end up heartbroken again.' He thought as he walked out of the apartment. He saw Clark turn a corner; it was obvious he had seen him leave. 'Great, now everyone's going to think things are working. I really hate this ship sometimes, and this is one of those times.' When he reached engineering he faked a smile before he entered.

"Clark, what did you say?" Wesley wasn't in good mood. Not only had the mistake he's made the night earlier, but every guy he knew was congratulating him and a few too many girls gave him a cold shoulder. He couldn't run from Enterprise, not until he was promoted, because field commissioned members of Starfleet wasn't an official member until his or her first promotion, so until then he'd need to stay where he was. Usually that was a good thing, but on rare occasions like this it could ruin his life, both professional and personal.

"I just said you didn't come back last night and that this morning I saw you exit her quarters, the rest they came up with themselves." He could hear an apologetic tone in his voice, but he didn't care.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'd rather erase last night from history, and now everyone on the ship thinks there's something going on between me and the "girl from another universe"! I didn't want things to end like this, but it always does, I meet girl, I fall for girl, girl fall for me, she needs to leave for some reason, I learn to forget her. And now I've gotten it down to just one day. This ship's ruined my life and I can't leave without leaving Starfleet, what am I going to do?" He was angry, depressed and in pain, Clark knew that, he made a note to go to Councilor Troy after this conversation. "Why can't I just have a normal life, a good job, a loving wife and some kids, is that too much to ask?" He left to the bathroom, and Clark could only hope he was taking a shower.

"Ensign Clark to Councilor Troy."

"Yes Ensign?"

"You need to see Ensign Crusher ASAP."

"This has to do with the rumors doesn't it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll explain later. Clark out."

He was thinking of a way to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he was trapped of the ship or that he was in his problem, because he knew what he'd done that morning had made the problem worst.

After a few minutes he still hadn't heard the sonic shower or toiler once, not even the sink for that matter. Clark knocked on the bathroom door a few times, but after not getting a response be ordered the computer to open it.

"Wesley!" He was on the floor, his skin was pail, and he was barky breathing. Clark saw an empty bottle for pills. 'Pills, where'd he get pills?' he thought as he rushed to his side. "Clark to sickbay, medical emergency, need sight to sight transport for Wesley Crusher!" With that Wesley disappeared in the light of a transporter beam.

'So he's Angry, depressed, in pain AND suicidal. He's going to try again at least one more time, even with a wrist monitor.' Clark knew the feeling, after Wolf 358 he had tried several times. He was lucky he didn't die, and now he was determined to help Wesley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where am I?" Wesley asked as he regained conciseness, obviously tiered.

"You're in sickbay, try to rest, you still need some rest." Ensign Samantha told him, using her arms to stop him from getting up. "Dr. Crusher, he's awake."

"Thank you for telling me Ensign, you're dismissed." She said when she walked over to them.

"But…"

"Dismissed." She repeated herself.

"Yes Ma'am." She said in a bitter tone.

"Now, what were you thinking when you ate those pills you somehow replicated?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I was thinking 'what will mom think when she sees me in sickbay like this'." He said jokingly.

"Wesley, I'm serious, what were you thinking?" She was surprised he thought this was funny. Wesley looked at the wrist monitor he was wearing.

He laughed. "I guess everyone's going to know now."

"This isn't funny Wesley; I'm going to Megaroad in a few minutes. Why, why did you do this?"

"I think I know the answer, let me have a talk with him." Dr. Crusher turned to see Picard walking to them.

"You can try, I get my things ready." With that she left.

"Wesley, there are better ways to deal with things. You have friends on this ship, there's your mother, there's me, the other officers, and councilor Troy to talk to. What did you think when you did it?"

"I wasn't thinking Captain; I just did it without thinking, now everyone's going to know." He looked at his wrist monitor.

"You're not the first person in Starfleet to wear a wrist monitor, one in five members of Starfleet has worn a monitor for the same reason, and the number goes up higher in command, I've even had one once for the same reason."

That surprised Wesley. "You sir?"

"Yes, after I lose the Stargazer I tried and failed, had to wear a wrist monitor for three months. But now I need to know why you tried, even if the rumors I've heard are true that's not enough for you to snap."

"No sir, I just thought about how it's happened so many times in my life where I found the perfect girl and something happens and I lose her. And the fact I'm trapped on this ship until I either get a promotion or I'm transferred to somewhere willing to make me a Jr. Lt., so now when I found something good I rushed it and now I've ruined it."

"Well, you've gotten past worst problems, but you'll need to see councilor Troy for at least a week, and she'll tell us when we can remove the monitor, until then don't try anything stupid, it'll just make things worse, I know, I've had friend in your kind of problem before."

Picard then left for the transporter room.

'So, it wasn't just a dream that I tried to kill myself, what am I going to do?' He though, resting his head on his pillow and thinking about how to solve his constantly growing problem.

Hikaru, Misa, Takoshi and Christopher waited in one of the SDF-2's conference rooms. They were told several of the members of Starfleet were going to use a transporter to enter the room from there ship.

When they arrived there were four people who appeared from the transporter beams. Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher, Lt. Cmd. La Forge and Minmei. Misa wasn't surprised Minmei came back, and she had the same look she had after the battle of New Macross city when she saw Hikaru with her.

Before the treaty talks started Takoshi and Hikaru left with Dr. Crusher and Lt. La Forge for a tour of Megaroad, with orders to avoid the flight deck because they could have seen the transforming capability of their fighters, because even without knowing that they thought their fighters where impressive.

When they reached the fold-engines, Takoshi asked La Forge "Is Enterprise the biggest Starfleet ship?"

"It's a Galaxy-class, and they're the biggest class we have, so you could say that."

"I see, but why call it Enterprise, why not something else, like Yamato?"

"Well the Enterprises' sister ship was the USS Yamato."

"I see, so where is it?"

"Scattered across the neutral-zone, a few years ago a problems in the engine caused it to explode."

"I see." He was hoping to have seen the ship at a later date if there was one.

In the conference room Picard, Misa and the Mayor where working hard to find a treaty both sides could agree on, which was surprisingly easy compared to other treaties because both sides had very similar ideas of what the treaty should have been. After only half an hour the treaty was satisfactory to both parties and only needed the signature of a three Federation Ambassadors.

"So now that where done with the treaty, the question is where are you going to go? The ambassadors will be here before your engines are fixed so you'll need somewhere to go." Picard asked.

"Well, our mission is to find a habitable world and colonize it. Unless you have a few habitable worlds to spear well continue our search." The mayor said.

"Actually we have many planets humans can live on that are uninhabited, around a dozen in this area alone. We can send you the location of them all."

"That means we'll have a planet to call home, and we have all we need to start a colony." Misa said.

Picard suspected there colony will be a rich one with their fold and reflex technology, not to mention their space suits.

An alarm went off.

"Captain Hayase, a fleet of ships has just entered the system." A voice said over the intercom.

"It's not Federation, only two ships where sent and there still three days away." Picard said.

"Smith, get to a shelter, I'm heading to the bridge." Misa said.

"I'm going back to Enterprise. Picard to Enterprise, one to beam up." With that he disappeared in the transporter beam.

"What's the situation?" Picard asked as he walked onto the Enterprises' bridge.

"Seventeen Jem'Hadar scouts." Data answered.

"Great, they can attack the Megaroad fleet but we can't intervene with the treaty not sighed." Picard said, he didn't like the options he had.

"Sir, Megaroad is launching fighters and entering battle formation." Data noted.

On the monitor they could see Megaroad's massive windows being covered by metal.

"Sir, Megaroad's hailing us."

"Put it up." Ricker said.

"Delta 2 to Enterprise, what can you tell us of this fleet?" Takoshi asked.

"Delta 2?" Picard asked.

"Megaroad's bridge is called Delta 2." Takoshi explained.

"The ships are of the Dominion and are just called Jem'Hadar scouts. They're very dangerous and prone to suicide runs, only one was enough to take out a Galaxy-class ship. We aren't at war with them and we can't afford one right now so if they attack we can't intervene." Picard explained.

'That's great.' Misa thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Skull 1 to all squad leaders, pick your target and engage." Hikaru ordered as the approached the Jem'Hadar ships.

"Roger."

Just then the Jem'Hadar ships opened fire. Most were easily avoided but two fighters where vaporized. Hikaru and his two wingmen moved to the lead ship and transformed to Battleoid mod. They shot at the ship's hull but without effect, the armor was too thick.

"Skull 3 to Skull 1, this isn't working." A female voice said over the intercom.

After a few moments Hikaru had an idea. He moved his fighter's arm up pointing down towards the hull and it started to glow.

'I hope this works.' He thought, because he knew it had never been tested. The arm quickly moved down on the hull, causing a dent in the hull. He moved the arm up again and continued to hit the hull until a small hole went into the ship through the hull. He aimed one of his missiles over the hole and launched it. After be entered the explosion damaged the inside of the ship, but it was still operable. He launched another missile, and another, and another. After he realized he'd launched all of his missiles into the hole, and they had damaged the inside of the ship, he realized he hadn't hit any critical systems.

'They must have a barrier system inside their ship.' He thought.

"Skull 1 to all fighters, aim for exterior targets, weapons, engines, anything that's outside the ship." He saw the ship the where on was approaching one of the Zentradi destroyers. 'A suicide run!' he realized.

"Skull 2 and 3, where getting out of here." He yelled.

"Yes sir." They replied.

They went to fighter mod and raced away from the ship. Hikaru saw a bright light behind him, but didn't see what caused it.

"Captain, one of the Zentradi ships has destroyed a Jem'Hadar scout with one shot." Data said, showing the pieces of what was the scout.

"Amazing isn't it." Ricker said as they watched another ship explode from the inside out. He couldn't believe five fighters had destroyed the ship from at all, let alone with no casualties.

"Is that a robot?" Troy asked.

"It appears that there fighters have the capability to transform into fighters to increase maneuverability. Its how they managed to get close to the ships with only four losses up to now." Data said. They saw a fighter explode when a torpedo hit. "Make that five sir."

"Mayor Smith, do I have authorization to use anti-ship Reaction missiles?" Misa asked over the phone.

"Only on ships that get through the first line of defense, but yes you have authorization." He replied.

"Yes sir. Michael, arm a Reaction warheads and get it ready to fire."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sir, two enemy ships have made it threw and heading right for us." Takoshi yelled.

"Fire the missile." Misa yelled to Michael.

The missile left the ship at hit one of the ships. The force of the explosion was so strong the other ship, which was very close to the first one, was torn apart.

"What happened?" The first asked. The first was the highest ranking Jem'Hadar on a ship, there rank is there name.

"The ships were destroyed by a single torpedo." The third told him again.

"Maximum speed, ram the closest enemy ship." The first yelled.

"First, high energy…" The third couldn't continue as the ship was torn apart by Zentradi guns.

Eight ships where left when the fighter retreated after using all there missiles, leaving the Zentradi ships to finish up the Jem'Hadar with the business end of their guns. When the last ship was vaporized the ships alarms deactivated and the armor on the windows of Megaroad retracted.

"That was faster than I thought I'd be." Takoshi said.

"Your right about that, but no battle is better than a fast battle." Misa replied, relived her husband hadn't gotten injured. "Casualty report."

"Six fighters down, four pilots KIA, two floating in space being recovered by rescue shuttles. Ma'am, Enterprise his hailing us." Michael said.

"Put it threw." Misa said, moving to the communication monitor.

"Captain Hayase, congratulations on your victory." Picard said.

"Thank you Captain, I'd rather we hadn't fought at all but at least they didn't hit us." She replied.

"I have a few questions for you Captain Hayase." Ricker said.

"Yes."

"First, what was that you used on the two ships that where on a suicide run on your ship?"

"A reaction warhead I told you about."

"Reaction, didn't you say reflex warhead?" Picard asked.

"No, I said reaction."

"Alright" Ricker continued "Your fighters can transform apparently."

"Yes, that's why there VF's; VF Lightning III is a Variable Fighter model." Misa explained.

"I see, well I believe you have a visitor Captain." Picard said with a smile. Misa was confused but turned around to see Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" She asked. Michael closed the comm. line.

"I'm here to see you; we've both been off duty for the past five minutes." He answered.

She checked her watch and sure enough, it was 1605 hours.

"Well, I guess Miku's going to be happy to see us." She said.

"I think your right, Mrs. Ishisho." He said jokingly.

"I see, Mr. Hayase." She replied, leaving the bridge to Takoshi.

"Captain Picard, have you seen this." Ricker handed Picard a PADD. They were in his ready room.

"The ambassadors who'll sign the treaty will be the ambassador from Earth, Vulcan and… Batazed." Picard read aloud. "When will the USS Bonaventure arrive?" He asked.

"About two days from now, about the same time the fold-engines are fixed." Ricker answered.

"So, all we need to do is wait for them to sign the treaty and decide what planet to colonize, and we can get back to exploring."

Author's note: Going on vacation and will not update until August 19th.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I'm back. I won't be tacking off the Authors note at the end of Chapter 6 because I'm too lazy, and really, does it matter? No, I didn't think so. Anyway, here's Chapter 7.

As Misa and Hikaru walked to their apartment, they could hear people celebrating. Miku somehow was able to sleep in Misa's arms even with all the noise. There was a lot to celebrate for, a planet to call home would be chosen in a few days, an aggressive alien race was easily defeat able, the treaty with the Federation was only days from being signed, but was a sure thing, and there had been a sudden increase in marriage proposals over the last few days.

On the way to their apartment they saw Michael.

"Hi Misa, Hikaru, you two want a glass of wine?" He asked, holding a bottle of wine in his hands.

"No thanks, I just want to get home." Hikaru said.

"I'd love some but I couldn't, you're not supposed to drink when you're pregnant." Misa said, before realizing she had just told him something she and Hikaru where waiting for the treaty signing to tell.

"Alright then." Michael answered, and Misa realized he was drunk, so he probably wouldn't remember even meeting up with them. Michael went back to celebrating.

"Well, I knew he's a light weight, but still." Hikaru said, seeing him stumble as he walked.

Just then Miku woke up. "Mama, I hungry." She said as she put her arms around Misa's neck.

"Alright, where almost home Miku." Misa said as they entered their apartment building.

"Mama, what does pregnant mean?" Miku asked as they entered an elevator.

"It means you're going to have a little brother or little sister." Misa explained.

"I hope I get little brother." Miku said. Hikaru hoped the same but he didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, he'd love them all the same.

"We'll see Miku, but it's not our choice." Misa said.

"No, I want brother." Miku told her. When they entered their apartment Misa let Miku play with her toys as she and Hikaru made dinner.

"Hikaru, will you love the baby if it's a girl?"

"What type of question is that Misa? I'll love the baby as much as I love you and Miku." He kissed her forehead to try to assure her.

"But what about Miku, she wants a brother, what if she gets a sister, what them?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

After a long moment Misa said "I'll have a test to see if it's a boy or girl."

"If that's what you want, but I can wait."

"I know, but if it's a boy we can rest easy, and if it's a girl Miku will have seven months to get used to the idea." After that they got back to making dinner

"Michael, your drunk." Minmei had found Michael drunk in front of Nyan-Nyan. He was half asleep and very pail when she found him.

"Minmei I'm no drunk, I just had a few glasses a wine." He replied in a tone of voice that more than proved he was drunk.

"And what else did you have?" Minmei asked as she helped him off the ground.

"A bit of beer."

"And?"

"A dozen Shnops."

She sighed. "Michael, you know you don't handle German drinks well." She helped his walk past the customers is the restaurant to the stairs.

"You know I can handle it." He said.

"Yes, but not well, and you know that." When they reached to top of the stairs she helped him to the guest room. When she dropped him on the bed he fell asleep instantly. 'He's always like this, the ship leaving earth, the Megaroad cup, now this, whenever there's a celebration he always gets drunk.' Minmei thought to herself. She took her cell phone and called the base.

"Hi, this is about Michael… yea… yea he got wasted again and won't be able to come in tomorrow...alright, goodbye." She hung up. 'You're lucky the military overlooks certain things if they don't happen all the time, if you worked here my uncle would have fired you.' She thought as she left to get help with the restaurant.

'Well, looks like Michael got wasted again.' Takoshi thought as he saw Minmei help Michael into Nyan-Nyan. Takoshi walked for a few minutes and found himself in engine area. He saw Megaroad engineers and Starfleet personnel working on the fold engines. He walked to one of the massive windows and looked out into the vastness of space. He could see several Zentradi ships and the Enterprise, and a red planet could be seen in the distance, with one small visible grey moon.

"Beautiful sight isn't it." Takoshi jumped when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see a female Starfleet officer. She was a Jr. Lt. who was an engineer; she had blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Yes, it is." He said. He couldn't stop staring at her. When she noticed it she started to blush.

"So, why aren't you celebrating with everyone?" She asked as she moved next to him and looked out the window.

"I don't like to celebrate like this, I prefer to just relax and stay somewhere that's calm, peaceful, not noisy and crowded." He explained, returning his gaze to space.

"I feel that way too, that's why I'm here and not downtown." She told him. "My name's Susan, Susan Simpson." She extended her arm.

"I'm Takoshi, Yamata Takoshi." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Takoshi. I was one of the people who gave your Mayor a tour of our ship, and he seemed nerves for some reason."

"Yes well, the first election cents we left earth is next month, and because we're going to have a planet to call home he'll be running for president not mayor, and the official and unofficial oppositions are already doing their best to get there guys on a good campaign." He explained.

"Official and unofficial?" She was confused by what he meant.

"Mayor Smith is the leader of the Liberal party, who got the most votes in the election, the official opposition is the conservative party, and the unofficial opposition, because they have the least votes, is the labour party. Labour parties strong with the Zentradi laborers who work below deck, conservatives are strong with the upper-class, but the military and civilians overall prefer the Liberal party, which is why they got a large majority in the election, and now whatever he does is going to be used against him. I'll still probably vote for him, just because he has experience as a leader." He explained.

"Ah, the old Liberals vs. Conservatives with the Socialists in the back getting whatever they can, yes we had that problem on our earth before we ended currency and only the Socialists and Libertarians where left, now there the parties we vote for on earth." She said.

"Ha, Socialist or Libertarian, now that's a hard choice." He laughed. He gazed at her and she gazed back.

"So, are you off duty Lt. Simpson?"

"Yes I am, why." She knew why but was just playing with him.

"I'd like to get to know you better over dinner, would you like to join me?"

"Of course Mr. Takoshi." She said, taking his arm.

Authors note: I know I went into a little too much detail with the Megaroad's politics, sorry.

P.S. I'm Liberal so yea.

P.P.S. Labour, like colour, is spelt with a "U" and if you don't like it well, that's your problem.

P.P.P.S. I hinted to Misa's pregnancy in previous chapters.

P.P.P.P.S. Sorry for all the P.S.'s.


	8. Chapter 8

In our last chapter, the crew of Megaroad was celebrating a victory against an aggressor species and the fact they would soon have a planet to call home. Now we move four days ahead, the treaty has been sighed, Captain Picard was embarrassed by Ambassador Laxana Troy, and Misa and Hikaru told there friend they were expecting, and a planet, designated Sagittarius, was chosen for colonization, now on with the fan-fic.

"Captain Hayase, all ships are ready to fold." Michael said.

"Alright, Takoshi, countdown." Misa said.

"Fold in T minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero." Takoshi said.

In front of each ship a purple and orange circle appeared, and they all entered. USS Enterprise entered the fold window of Megaroad as it was the only way for it to get to their destination at the same time as them. After a few minutes they exited fold.

"Michael, time?" Misa asked.

"Time is T plus seven hours forty-three minutes real space, plus four minutes fold space." He said. What that meant was four minutes had gone by for them but in reality almost eight hours had passed cents they had entered fold space.

"Captain, detecting three unidentified ships." Michael said.

"Identity?" Misa asked.

"Unknown, but where in visual range." Michael put the ships on the main screen, but there was nothing there.

"Captain, I am detecting three ships there." Michael repeated, curtain there where ships there.

Misa thought for a minute before saying "Takoshi, fire three low-yield missiles, one at each "ship"."

When the missiles hit each one revealed a smooth green ship each almost as long as Megaroad.

"Captain, Enterprise is hailing us." Michael said. Misa moved to the communication monitor that showed the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Captain Picard."

"Captain Hayase, those are Romulan ships, be careful, as members of the Federation your not to engage them unless provoked." Picard told her.

"I understand, but aren't they a little deep in Federation Territory?" Misa asked.

"Sir, the Romulans are hailing us." Data said. The monitor screen was split in two, one side Megaroad, one side the Romulan ship.

"I am Commander Gareth of the Romulan Star Empire." The Romulan commander said.

"I'm Captain Picard of the Federation starship USS Enterprise."

"I'm Captain Hayase of the Federation Starship SDF-2 Megaroad 01."

"Commander" Picard said "Why are you in Federation space, your presents is a violation of our treaties."

"My ship's sensors say this system is in Romulan space. It seems they must be a little off."

"A little off, how is 7 light-years a little off?" Misa asked with a hint of irritation.

"My ships mean no harm…"

"So why where they clocked?" Misa's irritation was obvious now.

"We will leave the system now, we mean no harm." The Romulan Commander tried to assure her.

"If we detect a clocked ship in the system that's uninvited, we will destroy it with extreme prejudice." Misa said before closing the communication line.

"Charge weapons and fire a warning shot." Misa ordered. When the shot was fired the three Romulan ships entered warp, understanding they meant business.

"You handled that well Captain Hayase." Picard told her, the communications line between the Enterprise and Megaroad hadn't been closed. 'I just hope she knows when to stop.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you Captain Picard, we'll now be landing so communications will be blocked for a few minutes." Misa said before closing the comm. Line.

"Takoshi, are we in the right landing vector for our LZ?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, raise armor plating and take us down." With that armored plating raised to cover the massive windows around the ship as it entered the atmosphere, causing it to glow red. When they were in the atmosphere the ships thrusters came to life to slow the ships descent. When the ship hit the water it was still moving fast and the whole ship was submerged for a few moments, before the ship rose above the water level and was floating in the ocean. In the distance a coastline could be seen. When the ship became stable in the water the armor was retracted and the windows showed a beautiful summer day and a calm sea, much like the view from the SDF-1 when it had landed in the south pacific seven years earlier.

"Well guys, where home." Misa said with a smile. She wasn't the only one, everyone was happy, after four years in space they would be outside with a sky over their heads and dirt under their feet.

"Hey Takoshi," Michael said "When we left Alaska yard did you think it'd only take us four years to find a planet?"

"No, I thought at least ten years, and maybe we'd get to the thirty year mark and need to go back to earth to resupply." Takoshi replied.

"Well, the crew of Megaroad 04 are lucky, they left knowing where there planet to colonize was." Michael said. The reason was that Megaroad 04 was going to a habitable planet the Zentradi had visited before going to earth, and they would colonize it. It was to be called "Eden".

"So Takoshi, how's your girlfriend?" Michael asked with a grin on his face. Takoshi's face turned red. He hadn't had more than just dinner once and a coffee with her and Michael was already calling her his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend Michael." He told him in an emotionless voice.

"Ok, but admit it, you'd like to start seeing her." He replied. Takoshi's red face was more than enough to answer him.

Wesley was in ten forward looking at Sagittarius. Like everyone else on Enterprise, it had been his first time in fold space, and he was a little dizzy from it. He was drinking some sinthahol and he looked at his hand at the wrist monitor, even though Councilor Troy had jugged him mentally fit and not suicidal and his attempt was just an isolated incident, he still needed to wear the monitor for another three days.

"So what do you think of these people." He heard his mother ask from behind him.

"Their nice people, maybe I'll get a house here instead of earth." He had told his mother that later in life he'd like to live on earth or another "major" planet.

"It's a new colony, there ship is made to be turned into a self-sufficient colony, and because of their technology it's probably going to be a rich colony. I think Worf would love working with the Zentradi, they seem like Klingons in many ways."

"Well they where a worrier race before there space war, and when I say worrier race I mean they were all worriers. I've been reading up on their history, it's pretty interesting."

"All worriers?" She was confused. "How did they maintain their ships?"

"They didn't, they have automated factories that build new ships to replace critically damaged or destroyed ships."

"That's sounds a lot like the Jem'Hadar with the Vorta."

"Well, they had the same roll, only for half a million years they've had no one to tell them what to do." He felt sorry for them that for so long they where slaves in a way, and that in there universe there were still between five to ten trillion Zentradi who were still slaves to an infinite war with the supervision army in the Milky way galaxy alone, and even more in other galaxies. Then he felt happy that at least several hundred thousand had changed their way, and all the Zentradi in this universe where peaceful.

Author's notes: Megaroad 04 colonizing Eden is Cannon, and because it was only a few months for them to find and colonize it, I think it's no coincident. Also, the number of Zentradi in the Galaxy is from DYRL, which both confirms the number in the galaxy and that there are Zentradi in other galaxies.


End file.
